The Secret Kingdom
by Yulia Leerose
Summary: This is a story full of adventure! I'm sure you'll going to love this story, if you start to read it! So, what are you waiting for? :)
1. Presentation

**In the story, I'm going to use some characters of the books by Tea Stilton. **

**Principal characters:**

**Queen Sunlight – **It's the queen of the Secret Kingdom. Only Merion, Daphne, Emanuela, Bloom and the other members of Winx Club know about this kingdom. She has got blue eyes and long light blonde hair. She's always wearing a long white-yellow dress.

**Moonlight (Nera) – **She is Sunlight's sister. She's mother of 8 young girls. Her daughters names are Diaspro, Indianna, Acquaria, Cyneria, Pirea, Stridoria, Etheria, and Sulfurea. She's the queen of The Dark Side of the Secret Kingdom. Before, when was the time for her mother to choose the queen for the kingdom, her mother chose Sunlight. She was angry and she leaved in the dark side of the kingdom. She will do everything to have all the planets and the kingdoms in the whole universe.

**Acquaria – **She's the Witch of the Oceans. **(Link on my profile).**

**Cyneria – **She's the Witch of the **(Link on my profile).**

**Pirea – **She's the Witch of the Flames. **(Link on my profile).**

**Stridoria – **She's the Witch of the Sounds. **(Link on my profile).**

**Etheria – **She's the Witch of the Stroms. **(Link on my profile).**

**Sulfurea – **She's the Witch of the Air.

**Annabella – **She's a friend of Bloom. She's only 9. She loves Bloom like a sister. Once, she and her family lived in a small cottage with just 2 rooms. When her mother was pregnant, she told Bloom that they haven't enough space for another children. Then Bloom gave them a big house to live in. Now, she's living in a big house with 16 rooms.

**Leona – **She is Annabella's cousin. She's 15. She's also Bloom's friend. She's living with her cousin.

**Nives – **She is Roxy's sister. She's living in the Kingdom of Ice with Gunnar, her husband, and with Tina & Talia, her cousins. She has got blue eyes and long straight blonde hair. She's always wearing blue or white dresses. Her animal which lives with her is a white wolf called Bianco, which means ''White'' in Italian. **(Link of Nives on my profile).**

**Kalea –** She is Roxy's second sister. She's living in the Kingdom of Corals with Purothu & Naehu, her cousins. She has got green eyes and long curly fair hair. She's always wearing green dresses with some flowers on. Her animal which lives with her is an orca called Oceana. **(Link of Kalea on my profile).**

**Samah – **She's Roxy's third sister. She's living in the Kingdom of the Deserts with Daishan & Armal, her cousins and with her grandfather. She has got brown eyes and long brown hair. She's always wearing desert clothes. Her animal which lives with her is a beautiful gold horse called Amira. **(Link of Samah on my profile).**

**Yara – **She's Roxy's fourth sister. She's living in the Kingdom of the Forests. She has got green eyes and short straight black hair. She's always wearing adventure clothes. Her animal which lives with her is a black panther called Lalima. **(Link of Yara on my profile).**

**Diamante – **She is Roxy's fifth sister and Nives's twin sister. She living in the Kingdom of the Darkness. She has got blue eyes and long straight light blonde hair, like her sister. She's always wearing purple or white dresses. **(Link of Diamante on my profile).**

**Amore – **Her name means ''Love'' in Italian. She is Roxy's sixth sister. She living in the Kingdom of the Roses. She has got brown eyes and long (a bit)curly brown hair. She's always wearing a dress made of red roses.

**Lover Rose (Rosa Amorosa) – **She's the fairy of the love. She's so romantic. She has got brown eyes and long pink-red hair. She's always wearing red or pink dresses. Usually she's wearing a beautiful light pink long dress.

**White Cloud (Nuvola Bianca) – **She's the fairy of the clouds. She's competitive. She has got blue eyes and long white hair. She's always wearing white of blue dresses. Usually she's wearing a short light blue dress with some clouds at the end.

**Nadia – **She is Merion's mother and Bloom, Emanuela & Daphne's grandmother. She's living with her husband, Francisco, and with her nephew, Zoe, in a western town in Albuquerque. She can see what will happen in the future.

**Francisco – **He is Nadia's husband, Merion's mother and Bloom, Emanuela & Daphne's grandfather. He's living with her wife and her nephew. He's working as a farmer.

**Delfina – **She is Nadia's lost daughter, Merion's younger sister and Zoe's mother. She's living in the oceans.

**Zoe – **She is Delfina's daughter. She never meet her mother because her mother disappeared when she was 4 months old. She loves the adventures and she accepts all the challenges. She's competitive. She likes riding without tack on her beautiful palomino mare, Ginger. She knows a secret world of the horses. Only she, Bloom,the other members of the Winx Club and Sky knows about this place.

**Richard – **He's a boy, son of a farmer. He's coming to Nadia nearly every day to help her. When Bloom will visit her grandparents, he'll fall in love with her without knowing that she haves a boyfriend. He will give gifts to Bloom and Sky will be jealous. **(Link of Richard on my profile).**

**Patricia – **She is Samara's mother. She's living on Ferrara **(It's a city from Italy, but I'll pretend that it's a planet)**, a planet which is known died. She's the queen of that planet and she's living there with her husband, Matteo, and her second daughter, Zara. She lost Samara when Nera attacked Ferrara. Samara was just 5 years old. After that she was taken by Erendor's family and she stayed with them.

**Matteo – **He is Patricia's husband and Samara's father. He and her wife are searching Samara for 36 years, even if they were thinking that she was dead.

**Zara –** She is Samara's younger sister. She is 31. She has a six years old daughter called Jewel. Her parents told her about her sister and she wants to meet her one day, if they'll found her.

**Tarra – **She is Nadia's German shepherd dog. She's 8 years old. **(Link on my profile).**

**Cassie – **She is Nadia's cocker spaniel dog. She's 5 years old. **(Link on my profile).**

**Ginger – **She is Zoe's palomino horse. She's 4 years old. **(Link on my profile).**

**Sierra – **She's a mermaid who lives in the Secret Kingdom's cascades, seas and oceans. She has got brown eyes and long curly brown-black hair. Her mermaid tail is cream. She has got the power of the light. **(Link on my profile).**

**Loreylla – **She lives in the Secret Kingdom too. She is Sierra's sister. She has got pink eyes and pink-red long straight hair. Her mermaid tail is pink-red. She has got the power of the corals. **(Link on my profile).**

**Argellya – **She lives in the Secrer Kingdom too. She is Sierra's second sister. She has got blue-purple eyes and long straight dark blue hair. Her mermaid tail is blue. She has got the power of the water. **(Link on my profile).**

**Cara – **She lives in the Secret Kingdom too. She is Sierra's third sister. She has got green eyes and long straight blonde hair. Her mermaid tail is green. She has got the power of the nature. **(Link on my profile).**

**Bella – **She's a beautiful white horse. Her name means ''Beauty'' in Italian. Her tail color is white. She's the queen of the Magical World of the Horses. She's a mother of 2 beautiful horses, Bellissimo and Belissa. **(Link of Bella on my profile).**

**Sara – **She's the Goddess of the Magical World of Horses. She has got light-green eyes and short straight light-fair hair. She's wearing a long colorful dress. **(Link of Sara on my profile).**

**Bello – **He's a beautiful black horse. His name means ''Beauty'' in Italian. He's the King of the Magical World of the Horses. He's the father of Bellissimo and Belissa. **(Link of Bello on my profile).**

**Bellissimo – **His name means ''Beautiful'' in Italian. He's a beautiful grey foal. He's older than his sister. He's 8 months old. ** (Link of Bellissimo on my profile).**

**Belissa – **She's a beautiful white foal. She looks like her mother. She's younger than her brother. She's 4 months old. **(Link of Belissa on my profile).**

**Fiona –** She's a beautiful red horse. She's the Princess of the Flame Horses. When she's running, flames are around her. She's also one of the most important horse in the Magical World of Horses after Bella. **(Link of Fiona on my profile).**

**Jewel – **She's a beautiful brown horse. Her tail colour is black. She has on the head jewels. She's the Princess of the Jewel Horses. When she's running, jewel are around her. She's also one of the most important horse in the Magical World of Horses. **(Link of Jewel on my profile).**

**Thunder – **He's a beautiful black horse with a thunder sign on the right-back side. His tail color is black. He's the Prince of the Strom Horses. When he's running, thunders are around him. He's also one of the most important horse in the Magical World of Horses. **(Link of Thunder on my profile).**

**Nike – **She's a beautiful light-brown horse. Her tail colour is white. She's the Princess of the Sky Horses. She has got big white wings, like angels. She's also one of the most important horse in the Magical World of Horses. **(Link of Nike on my profile).**

**Other horses from the Magical World of Horses**

**Ponca –** He's looking like the Indians horses. His color is white with some dark brown on the head and on the body. His tail color is black with a bit of white. His friend is a hedgehog. His citation is: ''A real gamer spirit let the others win.'' ** (Link of Ponca on my profile).**

**Misty – **She's a unicorn. She has a beautiful cream color. Her tail color is cream, like her body. Everything she touch with her corn became gold. Her citation is: ''Now you have the power of Misty, everything you'll touch will become gold.''**(Link of Misty on my profile).**

**Pelagos – **He's a water horse. The water horses haves only the two legs in the front, in the back they had a kind of mermaid tails. His color is cream with a bit of green. His citation is: ''Be gentle with yourself and with the others.'' **(Link of Pelagos on my profile).**

**Faith – **Her body color is orange-brown with some cream. Her tail color is yellow. She has green eyes. Her friend is a little cat. Her citation is: ''Trust in the love that the world is ready to give to you!'' **(Link of Faith on my profile).**

**Aphaia – **Her body color is dark palomino. Her tail color is cream. She's wearing gold tack. Her citation is: ''Don't stay always on your positions. You'll see the things different.'' **(Link of Aphaia on my profile).**

**Demeter – **His body color is white. His tail color is black. He has got a foal which is dark brown with a star on the head. His citation is: ''Care about yourself and for the others. You'll be very happy.'' **(Link of Demeter on my profile).**

**Cantaro – **His body color is black with some grey circles on it. His tail color is grey. He's wearing a blue-yellow-red tack. His citation is: ''Learn to take decisions. If you need help, ask a happier person.'' **(Link of Cantaro on my profile).**

**Rain – **Her body color is brown with some white. Her tail color is brown. She likes running. Her citation is: ''Run with me, and feel the force inside of you.'' **(Link of Rain on my profile).**

**Epona – **Her body color is light-brown. Her tail color is dark yellow. She's wearing long red. Her friend is a bird. Her citation is: ''Be honest with yourself and with me: thanks.'' **(Link of Epona on my profile).**

**Wasco – **His body color is grey. His tail color is dark grey. He has got on the head a white gross line. He has got two pink in this head. His friend is a wolf. His citation is: ''It doesn't count where you are, search every time new things to find. **(Link of Wasco on my profile).**

**Rauni – **His body color is dark orange. His tail is the same color. He has got a twin brother. He has got thunders on his body. His citation is: ''Be honest, and do everything with love.'' **(Link of Rauni on my profile).**

**Apollo – **He has the name of the antic Greek God, Apollo. His body color is palomino. His tail is light-brown. He's wearing a kind of collar of gold on his neck. His citation is: ''Many small foots will realize big wishes.'' **(Link of Apollo on my profile).**

**Firewalker – **He's a fire horse. His body color is white. His tail color is red. He can walk on the fire. His citation is: ''The trust will give you the courage to go on and make your choices.'' **(Link of Firewalker on my profile).**

**Yakama – **His body color is yellow with some green. His tail color black with some white. His friend is a reindeer. His citation is: ''Live with the right rhythm, for maximize your forces and your energies.'' **(Link of Yakama on my profile).**

**Saga **– Her body color is black. Her tail color is dark purple. Her friends are some little fairies. Her citation is: ''Enjoy me, and we'll be happy together.'' **(Link of Saga on my profile).**

**Inuit – **He's a water horse. His body color is green and white. His tail color is green with some yellow. His friend is a dolphin. His citation is: ''Find your interior voice, and make it sing your feelings.'' **(Link of Inuit on my profile).**

**Jojo – **She's a pony. Her body color is light-brown. Her tail color is black. Her eyes color are red. Her citation is: ''Only you can create your own reality.'' **(Link of Jojo on my profile).**

**Mellonie – **Her body and tail color are green. Her eyes color are green too. Her citation is: ''The joy and the happiness are able to bring luck.'' **(Link of Mellonie on my profile).**

**Jupiter – **He's body and tail color are white-grey. He can fly without the wings. His citation is: ''Learn to forgive.'' **(Link of Jupiter on my profile).**

**Faxon – **His body color is brown. His tail color is brown with some cream. He has got very long tail. His friend is a squirrel. His citation is: ''Learn more about your family. You'll feel much more connected.'' **(Link of Faxon on my profile).**

**Alibi – **His body and tail color are white. His citation is: ''Think about new mods of staying with the others.'' **(Link of Alibi on my profile).**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Secret Kingdom

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to the Secret Kingdom**

It was a sunny day of Saturday. The princess Bloom decided to go out for a walk. As she was walking, she met Annabella and Leona, her little friends.

''Hey, Bloom. How are you?'' asked Annabella smiling to her.

''Hey girls! I'm fine. And you?'' Bloom asked them smiling too.

''We're fine. I was wondering if we could go in…you know?'' asked Annabella.

''Of course that we can. Let's go!''

They went in the forest. There was a kind of portal, but it was invisible. They knew where it was, so they entered in it.

**In the Secret Kingdom…**

It was beautiful. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the butterflies were flying. Everything was perfect there. The creatures that were living there, were horses and ponies. The horses and ponies were once beautiful fairies, but Nera, Queen of the Dark Side, transformed them in horses. The Queen of the Light Side was Sunlight. She has got the powers of the day, light and sun. Nera has got the powers of the night, dark, moon and stars. Sunlight and Nera are sisters. Once, Nera was good, but a dark force entered in her heart. Nera had 8 daughters, that were witches: Acquaria, Pirea, Cyneria, Etheria, Diaspro, Indianna, Stridoria and Sulfurea. They all were witches, except of Diaspro and Indianna. Indianna was a vampire. In real, they were normal humans. Indianna is a vampire since she was 16. Her boyfriend was a vampire. One day, she was about to die and her boyfriend was very sad. He knew that the only possiblity for Indianna to live was to made her a vampire too. Indianna never wanted to be a vampire.

***Flashback starts***

_Indianna was about to die. Her boyfriend, Kevin, was standing right next to her, holding her hand. Kevin didn't want for Indianna to die, so he thought that the only possibility was to bite her by neck and make her a vampire too, even if he knew that Indianna never wanted that._

''_My love, do you want to continue living in this life?'' Kevin asked her._

''_Y...y...ye...ye..yes.'' she said._

''_Then, there's just one possibility.'' He said. ''I have to make you a vampire...Like me.'' He said._

''_N...n...no, please...d...don't.'' She said. She starte to breath slowly. __Kevin knew what this means, so he let her hand fast and he bite her by neck. She started to cry._

''_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! '' she screamed, because, of course that hurt._

_5 minutes after..._

_Indianna slowly opened her eyes. She got up from the bed and she realized that she was alive. She looked at Kevin's mouth, which was full of blood and then she looked at her neck in the mirror. Then she saw the sign._

''_I can't believe you did this!'' she screamed to Kevin._

''_You didn't want to live?'' he asked her._

''_Of course that I wanted. But not as a vampire.'' __She said. She was very angry._

''_My dear, the good part is that we can live together forever.'' __Kevin said. He was about to put one hand on her cheek, but she refused._

''_I'm sorry. But I don't want to live with someone that did to me something that I've never wanted.'' Indianna said angry and dissapointed._

''_Wait! Are you breaking up with me?'' Kevin asked sad._

''_Yes. I don't want to see you never again! I HATE YOU!'' Indianna said. ''Leave me alone!'' Indiana said to him._

''_Look, Indianna…'' Kevin started._

''_LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Indianna shouted at him. __He left and he slamed the door. Then, she started to cry._

***Flashback ends***

Indianna now must be 21, but she's still 16. She never forget _him._

Bloom, Annabella and Leona were looking around, when suddenly, Lover Rose, the horse of the love, came to them.

''Hello, Princess Bloom, Annabella, Leona! What are you doing here?'' Lover Rose asked. She has got red-pink eyes, light pink body and dark pink tail.

''Hi, Lover Rose. We just wanted to stay here and visit you, of course.'' Bloom said.

''I knew that you had 2 daughters!'' she said with a cute tone in her voice.

''Oh yes.'' She answered smiling.

''Sooo, are you going to tell me their names?'' Lover Rose asked.

''Their names are Zendaya and Beyoncé.'' Bloom said. Meanville, Annabella and Leona were playing with the butterflies.

''Their names are so cute and they too!'' Lover Rose said.

''Thanks, but you never saw them. How can you tell that they're cute?'' Bloom asked her curiously.

''The babies are always cute!'' she said and Bloom started to laugh. ''How's the relationship with Sky going?'' Lover Rose asked curiously.

''Well, it's going good….now.'' Bloom said as she remembered the time when Sky and Indianna were supposed to get married. She didn't even wanted to remember those times.

''Why are you saying now? Something happened between you two?''Lover Rose asked.

''Well...It's a long story...All started when...'' and Bloom started to tell to Lover Rose everything. That Ryan violated her, that she has to accept a bet, that Sky divorced her two times...

''Oh, I'm soooo sorry for you. But now everything's ok, no?'' Lover Rose asked.

''Yes, Don't worry.'' Bloom said and they continued talking.

**To be continued...**

**This was the first chapter of this story. ****I hope you liked it guys! **

**Ps 1. Tell me in the reviews what you think! :D **

**Ps 2. Read my other stories, if you didin't read them. **

**- Yulia**


	3. Chapter 2: The Kingdom of Ice

**Chapter 2 – The Kingdom of Ice**

**The next day…**

**Nobody's POV**

The Winx and the boys were at the Frutti Music Bar. They were talking and joking. Roxy changed since she was 16. Now, she had long pink wave hair and at the end, her hair was yellow. Roxy was there with them. Suddenly, Roxy started to tell them about her sisters. Whe she finished, she had an idea!

''Hey guys, what about to visit my sisters? Just if you want it.'' She asked them. They all agreed. When they all were ready, Roxy opened a portal. They entered in the portal.

**In the Kingdom of Ice…**

They were arrived.

''Brr…Here's very cold.'' Stella said trembling.

''Stella, we're in the kindomg of Ice. It's normal.'' Roxy said. As they were walking, they noticed a big castle, not far from where they were. It was all made of ice and snow. As they were nearly the castle, they noticed some bodies in from of them. There were 2 little girls with fair hair, a girl with light-blonde hair and blue eyes and one boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. Roxy realized who they were. The girl with the light-blonde hair was Nives, her sister. When Nives saw Roxy, she started to cry.

''Nives!'' Roxy cried to her.

''Roxanne!'' Nives cried and they hugged. ''I'm so happy to see you, sister!''

''I'm happy to see you too, Nives!'' Roxy said and she smiled. They entered in the palace.

**In the palace…**

''Welcome to Arcandida!'' Nives said to them. Arcandida was the name of the real court.

''Nives, this are my friends. The girls names are: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha. The boys name are: Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy and Nabu.'' Roxy introduced them to Nives.

''Nice to meet you, guys.'' Nives said and smiled to them. ''I have some persons that you need to meet, too.'' Nives said. ''This is Gunnar, my husband and this are Thina and Tallia, Roxy's and mine's cousins.'' Nives said.

''How Thina and Tallia gown up!'' Roxy said to them. Thina and Tallia smiled. Suddenly, some wolf puppies entered in the room.

''Awww! Look how cute they are!'' Flora said and she walked to them.

''Awww!'' The other girls said.

''So, how are things here in the Kingdom of Ice?'' Roxy asked curiously.

''Are good now.'' Nives said.

''Why are you saying now?'' Roxy asked.

''Because the Witch of the Flames, Pirea, some months ago, sent to us some of her creatures which were a kind of dragons-snakes. That creatures attacked the volcano Rejki.'' Nives said to Roxy.

''Wait! Did you said Pirea?'' Bloom asked Nives.

''Yes. Do you know her?'' She asked

''No, I don't know her, but I know her mother and two of her sisters.'' Bloom said to her.

''Which of the sisters?'' Nives asked Bloom.

''Diaspro and Indianna…'' Bloom answered. Every time she was thinking of Indianna, she remembered the time when Sky divorced her.

''I know that there are good now. I mean, they were under a spell of their mother, right?'' Nives asked.

''Yes.'' Bloom answered.

''But once, Etheria, the witch of the storms, put a dark spell on the bracelet that Diamante gave to Nives and she was very tired.'' Said Gunnar, Nives' husband.

''Diamante is one of my other sisters.'' Roxy said to Bloom.

''Nera, since she's Queen of the Dark Side of the Secret Kingdom, she always wanted to rule all the Universe.'' Said Bloom. Nives and the others agreed.

''Think that me and Sky divorced because of Indianna. She was under her mother's spell.'' Bloom said to Nives.

''We have to find a way to stop Nera and her daughters.'' Nives said.

''But how?'' Roxy asked.

''I really don't know.'' Nives answered.

After that, they talked, joked and explored the kingdom of the Ice all the day.

**To be continued…**

**- Yulia**


End file.
